The Fated Two's Final Battle!
is the forty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. Synopsis Zack sets a trap for Kaito, but... Meanwhile, Kouta has gained command over an Inves army whilst battling Kaito. Plot After Kouta retreats, Zack manages to find Peko and he gave him a note and told him to deliver it to Oren. In the garage, Kouta reveals to his friends that he would become an Over Lord, having everyone to be shocked about it while Oren receives the note from Peko and reads it. Elsewhere, Kaito had a vision of Mai and told her that he will claim the fruit from her to create a new world. In Drupers, Zack meets up with Peko and the others as he receive a small device from Oren and telling them that he will defeat Kaito by himself. Meeting up with Kaito and Yoko at the top of the building, Zack planted a bomb near his former leader and leaves without getting notice. However, Yoko notices something odd about Zack and she tries stop him from activating the bomb. Zack manage to activate the bomb, but Yoko transforms and protects Kaito as the explosion knocks her off the building and she falls. The plan failed as Zack transforms to fight Kaito, but he is defeated as he warns Kaito that someone else would stop him before Zack faints. Kaito appears where Yoko landed as they had a short conversation before she dies while Kaito carries her body. Meanwhile, Kouta decides to eat one of the Helheim's fruits with Akira watching as he tells his sister that he has become a different person to help others, making her sad for his ordeal before the SDF team arrives. Back in Drupers, Oren informs them that if Zack didn't return, the plan had failed as this would cause everyone to panic. The soldiers arrive at Drupers, having them to evacuate Zawame, but they don't want to leave without Kouta and Akira. Arriving where the SDF team is, Kouta decides to confront Kaito and bid farewell to Akira. Before confronting Kaito, Mai appears to him and Kouta realizes what his future was as he summons an army of Inves on his side. Arriving where Kaito was, he tells Kouta that he wants to create a new world where the weak would never trampled as Kouta protested about his ideal world. Kaito believes that humans would lose compassion when they gain strength as this would lead them to death without achieving true strength. Kouta denies it and would show Kaito true strength as they transform and fought with their armies of Inves. In the abandon hospital, Mitsuzane continues to sob of losing everything as Takatora's spirit appears to him. The spirit would convince the youth to redeem himself once more before he disappears. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Star *Soldier: . Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Sakura Hurricane, Dandeliner, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki **Baron: ***Banana, Rose Attacker, Dandeliner (destroyed), Mango **Knuckle: ***Kurumi (destroyed) **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Sakura Hurricane, Dandeliner **Baron: ***Rose Attacker, Dandeliner (destroyed) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *First appearance of Mango Arms since episode 24. *Final appearance of Zack's Kamen Rider Knuckle form and Yoko Minato. *This is the first episode where Gaim does not transform into Kiwami Arms since acquiring the form in episode 32. **By extension, this is also the first time Ranbu Escalation plays in the background without either Gaim Kiwami Arms or Baron Lemon Energy Arms appearing in the episode. *When Yoko falls off the building, she lands on the ground in a different shot. Her Genesis Driver is nowhere to be found. It can be assumed Kaito picked it up before watching her die in his hands. *As of this episode, only three Sengoku Drivers are left (Kouta's, Kaito's, and Mitsuzane's). There can be an assumed fourth in existence, which belongs to Kamen Rider Jam, who will appear in the final episode. **In theory, an indefinite amount of Sengoku Drivers exist, as there are numerous people (Bujin Gaim, Fifteen, and Mars) who received Sengoku Drivers by self-creation. *The head SDF soldier in this episode is portrayed by Kazutoshi Yokoyama, a veteran suit actor in both the Kamen Rider Series and Super Sentai who also previously portrayed Kou Tatsugami (Leo Zodiarts) from Kamen Rider Fourze. Errors *When Kouta switched to Kachidoki Arms, while the Arms Helmet for Jimber Lemon Arms disappears, the visor remains on his Pre-Arms suit. *When Gaim attacks an on-the-ground Baron, the chairs and table are there. Once they get up, the chairs and tables are gone. References